Heretofore, various efforts have been made to provide an inexpensive light weight and sturdy burial casketor a casket which is completely consumable such as might be employed for cremations, though not limited thereto.
Heretofore, caskets have been constructed of cardboard but have been so complicated in construction and so involved in assembly as to render them costly and impractical. Examples of such prior art efforts to provide a cardboard casket are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,798
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,114.
Other examples of cardboard containers having a base and and an overlying cover are shown in the following Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,933
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,362
U.S. Pat No. 3,342,401
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,084
U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,833
U.S. Pat. No 3,917,155.